User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 11 (Results
Welcome ladies. It's time for the judges critiques! First up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: I think you did a good job of embodying who you are with your verse and the concept and ideas were definitely there, but tonight my issue was with your execution. You started off great, but then it started to get messy and the flow was a touch off. And overall it was pretty good, up until the translated part. I get what you were trying to do by showing how it relates to you, but it just ruined the flow of the entire verse because we couldn't read it. When Valentina did something similar in AS4, it was fine cause we got to hear her say it and it fit really nicely with the flow of her verse and tbh no one really cared what she was actually saying. With yours we lose all of that and it just seemed out of place. Your runway is quite stunning, but I hate that you chose a black background with a dark colored look. I also do think it's quite costume-y with the mask and I don't think it embodies you as a queen. Overall, tonight wasn't your best night, but you've had lots of highs as a frontrunner and you really do have a great future ahead! Next up...Honey Davenport Nicholas: You had a great rhyme and somewhat okay flow in your verse, but for me you kind of jumped from one thing to another. There was barely a connection with what your verse was about, everything just jumped from one idea to the next. I appreciate the rhyme, but overall your execution could've been better. Your runway is probably one of my favorites of the night, but the only thing I didn't like was the background. I think you turned it out on the runway tonight. Overall, I still think you're falling behind from the rest of the pack and being the comeback queen you really needed to push through, but it just fell flat overall. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: After your success in the last verse writing challenge, I was really expecting you to deliver tonight and you definitely did. Right from the start, you had me hooked with the first line and you just went up from there. The flow was on point, the content was amazing and the word choice was brilliant. I do think that you had a lot of chunks from the original in your verse and I wish you were more creative in that aspect, but tbh it would be quite hard to edit Yvie's verse because of how lyrical it was, but I liked that you took on the challenge and overall great job tonight. Your runway might not have been the strongest but I think you look amazing. It's definitely a final five worthy look. Overall, throughout this competition you've really been killing it and tonight is no different, you've grown so much in just the past season and I'm so proud of how far you've come. Next up...Ophelia Hotass Nicholas: What I loved about your verse was that you did a great job of staying true to yourself and I was in love with your concept, BUT, the execution was definitely off. The first four lines were just you rhyming STDs which although I see what you were going for, when you read it like an actual sentence it makes no sense. What exactly is "clapforme-dia", if it's supposed to be "clap for me", I don't get why you didn't just write it as 3 words not one and also just adding "dia" to make it rhyme wasn't very creative. Your verse got a lot better once you stopped using STDs to rhyme, but overall it was a miss for me. On top of that, your runway is by far without a doubt, the worst of the night. It's not very final five worthy and I don't like the makeup or the pattern of the dress. Overall, I think a huge strength of yours in this competition is your concepts and your ability to be willing to take risks, but sometimes like tonight, your execution isn't always there and your risks don't always pay-off. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: Tonight, I think you did a good job with your verse. You totally embodied Valentina with literally every single line and I absolutely loved it. The flow definitely wasn't 100% perfect, but it was good enough that I wasn't lost and I was able to follow along really well. I loved the word choice and what you chose to replace things with and they all worked really well with the flow. For example, "Miss Fan Fav" was predictable, but it definitely worked. Your runway is absolutely gorgeous, you've served some amazing looks this entire season and this is definitely a standout. Great job on the runway tonight. Overall, tonight is a complete 180 from your performance in the past couple episodes. You started off this competition as a front-runner and afterwards you hit a bit of a slump, but tonight you definitely proved you are worthy of your spot in this competition. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Valentina Miss Fan Fav... Miss Fan Fav... Miss Fan Fav... Well done my dear you're safe. Lady Gaga Your verse was Gaggy enough... You're safe. Dominique DaVine Your look was costume-y and your verse seemed to have a language barrier... You're safe. Which means... Honey Davenport, Ophelia Hotass I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours! Good luck and don't fuck it up! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies I've made my decision... Honey Davenport, Ophelia Hotass Based on your performance in this competition and your mugs tonight, the queen not making it into the Top 4 is... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - BOTH OF YOU! I'm sorry my dears, but it is not your time. Honey Davenport, Ophelia Hotass Sashay away! Category:Blog posts